Various postal services and private delivery services (referred to herein collectively as “carriers”) throughout the world have developed rating systems which are used to determine the fee associated with the delivery of a particular item, e.g., package, envelopes, or the like, hereinafter collectively referred to as a parcel. Generally, conventional rating systems utilize a variety of different parameters or factors which influence the fee structure, such as: weight of the parcel, desired class of service (as examples, first class or third class in the United States), and destination of the parcel. Some carriers use rating systems that also utilize the dimensions of a parcel, e.g., length, width, and thickness (or height), in determining the fee for delivery of a parcel. Rating of a parcel based on the dimensions of the parcel is commonly referred to as dimensional rating. The carriers generally communicate the rating systems in the form of tables or charts, which are updated periodically to reflect new pricing or changes in the rating parameters.